Celestial Spirit
For the related Magic, see Celestial Spirit Magic. Sihir adalah makhluk dari alam semesta yang terpisah mereka, Celestial Spirit World. Beberapa penyihir, yang disebut Celestial Spirit Mages karena spesialisasi mereka dalam Celestial Spirit Magic, dapat memanggil roh-roh dengan membuka gerbang mereka melalui penggunaan Kunci. Kunci ini dipisahkan menjadi dua kelas: Kunci Perak lebih umum dan Kunci Emas sangat langka. Kunci untuk Celestial Spirits dihitung dalam Unit (kolektif tanpa Emas atau Perak), dan Celestial Spirit Mage dicatat oleh berapa banyak unit yang mereka peroleh. Semua Celestial Spirits masing-masing dinamai berbeda astronomical konstelasi. Dari 12 kunci emas, 10 dari mereka yang dimiliki oleh Lucy. Kontrak dan Aturan Ketika Celestial Spirit Mage menerima kunci dan membuka nya Celestial Gate untuk pertama kalinya, mereka harus menyiapkan kontrak dengan semangat masing-masing. Kontrak ini terdiri dari meminta semangat yang hari itu bisa dipanggil oleh Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4 Perjanjian ini sederhana, banyak kejutan dari Natsu dan Happy, membentuk ikatan, berdedikasi serius antara Roh dan summoner. Namun, dalam kondisi tertentu, yaitu selama pertempuran, kontrak dapat diminta untuk diselesaikan kemudian.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62. Kontrak dapat rusak jika Mage akan ditangkap, rilis semangat oleh dia / dirinya, atau mati.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72 Ketika Celestial Spirit Mage memanggil roh, tampaknya secara langsung di samping mereka, karena di situlah gerbang ke dunia Roh telah dibuka. Tidak mungkin untuk memanggil roh-roh di tempat lain. Roh-roh juga harus mematuhi aturan-aturan tertentu yang diberlakukan oleh Celestial Spirit King. Satu-satunya aturan yang telah diperkenalkan di Fairy Tail sejauh ini adalah bahwa roh tidak dapat secara langsung atau tidak langsung membunuh summoner di bawah keadaan apapun. Ketika gerbang ditutup, diperlukan dari kedua seruan dan semangat untuk menyetujui penutupan gerbang. Namun, roh juga bisa "dipaksa tertutup" dalam pertempuran, yang berarti mereka dapat dipaksa kembali ke Dunia Surgawi dengan kehendak summoner, meskipun tidak setiap Celestial Spirit Mage mampu melakukan hal itu. Celestial Spirits juga memiliki kategori yang berbeda dari macam, yang jatuh di bawah kondisi pemanggilan dasar dari pemiliknya. Sebagai contoh, Loke memanggil dirinya sebagian besar waktu tanpa Lucy melakukannya sendiri, Virgo juga telah memanggil dirinya sekali, karena memiliki Gemini dan Horologium dan jika kepercayaan antara Celestial Spirit dan Pemilik tidak masalah, kontrak dapat sementara dibubarkan. Hal ini juga tampaknya bahwa jika Celestial Spirit cukup kuat, mereka dapat menggunakan Sihir mereka sendiri untuk tinggal di dunia manusia, ketika / jika kontrak tidak dalam tindakan. Kekuatan Celestial Spirits dipengaruhi oleh kekuatan gaib dari summoner mereka sebagai Lucy pernah berkata bahwa semangatnya bisa menjadi bahkan lebih kuat dari Natsu jika ia melatih lebih.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 15 Known Celestial Spirits Kunci yang Tidak Dikenal Kunci Emas Kunci Perak Trivia * Nakajima from Rave Master made a brief cameo in episode 18, when Lucy talks about the Celestial Spirit Sagittarius and Natsu imagines a octopus with a Nakajima flower head. * Originally, summoning Celestial Spirits were supposed to be by cards. However this idea was eventually scrapped when the author thought that it was too similar to another manga work.Fairy Tail Manga, Super Supplement * During her time in the Tower of Heaven, Lucy managed to summon both Cancer and Aquarius during the same day, which from their contract, Cancer can only be summoned on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday, while Aquarius can only be summoned on Wednesday. This question was later answered in the Q&A of Volume 16 that the contract is actually constantly changing, and the stronger and trustworthy the bond between the Mage and the Celestial Spirit, the summoner can increase the amount of days that a particular spirit can be summoned. * Ironically, despite being refered to as being extremely rare, there are more known golden keys in the series than silver keys. *The Golden keys appear to be more stylised in the anime, appearing with handles and teeth to the theme of the summoned spirit, while in the manga they appear as ordinary keys with the Constellation's symbol engraved on the top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 5 References Site Navigation Kategori:Magical Creatures Kategori:Races Kategori:Syarat Penting Kategori:Celestial Spirit